Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dental implant system utilizing a force dampening means, and more particularly, to a resilient force dampening means having a bi-frustum shaped silicon rubber body for positioning into a frustum shaped aperture in order to absorb the forces generated during chewing.
There is a need to provide an improved dental implant which better simulates the reaction of a natural tooth upon receiving the forces associated with chewing. Recent implant systems have been designed to mimic the natural tooth's ability to deal with the forces encountered in chewing in both tooth movement and tooth shock absorbing characteristics.
One such system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,532, utilizes a root secured to the jaw bone, a post supported to the root with a crown connected thereto. A member is provided for cushioning the forces applied to the crown. A stop is also included to limit the movement between the crown and the root. A cushioning member surrounds the portion of the post positioned in the root and extends horizontally across the interface between the crown-upper post and the root-lower post. The cushioning members may be composed of silicon rubber or TEFLON.
Another system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,214, utilizes a first body, having an axial hole, secured in the jaw bone, into which an O-ring and the lower portion of a second body are positioned. The upper portion of the second body holds the crown. At the interface between the bottom of the crown and the top of the first body, a second O-ring is positioned. The O-rings enable a slight axial dampening movement to mimic a natural tooth.
However, such implant systems are relatively complex and utilize more than one force dampening means to simulate the action of a natural tooth. Other implant systems fail to sufficiently absorb the axial forces, impacts and the like generated during chewing. Thus, such systems may feel unnatural to the person using such prior art dental implant systems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a dental implant which utilizes a single force dampening means to attenuate the forces received by the implant during chewing.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dental implant which utilizes a bi-frustum shaped silicon rubber body with an opening formed therethrough which is positioned into a frustum shaped aperture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dental implant which simulates the force dampening effect of a natural tooth.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dental implant having a single force dampening means which can be easily replaced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dental implant which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
The preceding objects should be construed as merely presenting a few of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure.
Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to both the summary of the invention and the detailed description, below, which describe the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.